gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You is a mash-up which will be sung in the 6th episode of Season Three, Mash Off. It will be sung by The Troubletones, with solos coming from Santana, Brittany and Mercedes. Santana almost breaks down during the performance. Brittany and Mercedes have an expression of sadness too. Lyrics Oooh-oh (x4) Mercedes: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She, is a stranger You and I have history, now don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore Brittany and Troubletones: ''' Rumour has it (oooh-oh) (Rumour) Rumour has it (oooh-oh) (Rumour) Rumour has it (oooh-oh) (Rumour) Rumour has it (oooh-oh) (Rumour) '''Santana (with Troubletones singing background vocals): (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it x7) Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said (oooh-oh) I heard that you settled down (oooh-oh) That you found a girl and you're married now (oooh-oh) I heard that your dreams came true (oooh-oh) Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you Mercedes (with Troubletones) : ' Woooah, Rumour has it ('Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it, Rumour has it) Yeah Baby (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Santana: Don't forget me (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Santana: I beg (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Santana: I remember you said (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Santana: 'Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, ('Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Santana: Don't forget me (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Santana: I beg (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Santana: I remember you said (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Mercedes: '''Hey heeeey, yeah '''Santana (with Troubletones) : (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Don't forget me (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) I beg (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) I remember you said (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Mercedes: 'Hey heeeey, yeah '''Mercedes and Santana with the Troubletones: ' Never mind I'll find someone like you ('''Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you too (Brittany and The Troubletones: Rumour has it) Santana with the Troubletones Dont forget me I beg I remember you said 'Mercedes: ' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead 'Santana: ' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Trivia *If you look closely, you can see one of Naya's tattoos. Source *This is the 300th performance. Source Videos thumb|left|275px|Someone Like You by Adele thumb|right|275px|Adele - Rumour Has It thumb|left|275px|Performancethumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones